The Big Black Bird
The Big Black Bird is the second episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the second episode of the first season. Summary As Uuzoo tries to settle in the city, the overworked Ryahno gets a helper in form of the goat creature Bueh. Unbeknownst to the Jerriko, she is soon going to meet someone that will change her life: Krrah. Episode in Detail The episode opens with a stressed out and frustrated Ryahno talking Yavei about the numerical state of the city guard and the lack of new people to join the ranks, as well as the potential safety risk for the city. As soon as Ryahno left the room, Falehi forms from black mist, in turn having a short conversation with Yavei about the leader of the guard's stressed state. In response to the stressed out captain of the guards Falehi heads to the GuLin Forest's mystical waterfall, where she removes her hairpin and drops it into the waters, thus creating the being Bueh. With the goat creature in tow Falehi then returns to Yavei, presenting the newly created being as "a solution" to Ryahno's stress. As the three interact, they are joined by YiFung, the Second in Command of the offensive force, who notices the goat being uncomfortable with her lack of clothing and gives her some of her own spare clothing, before leaving again. Falehi in turn leaves as well. Alone with the goat, Yavei settles on naming it Bueh, after the noise it made in response to being asked for her name. The two later make their way to Ryahno's home, where they wait for the woman to return. Upon arrival at her home and finding the two waiting, Ryahno appears to be clearly unhappy with the surprise visit, even more so when she is told that the goat will be acting as a sort of household help, or butler. The child like appearance of Bueh makes her think more of having to take care of "another daughter." Meanwhile in the forest around the city the big black bird, who is name giving for the episode, returns to her nest. She arrived on the island a while ago with no belongings, so most of what makes up her home are easy to find materials, as well as things she has taken from victims she's slain, like clothing or bones. Unhappy with her current living conditions she decides to try and get into the city soon, hoping to gain riches, mostly gold. Come the next day Ryahno leaves her home for work, only telling Bueh to clean the house and make sure things are tidy. On her way out she meets up with her colleague and friend Ahrow, who already heard of her newly acquired helper and teases her a bit about her "new daughter." For she finds no tea in the home, Bueh decides to leave and head out to the forest to try and find tea or herbs. Without a permit however the guards don't let her out of the city. While the guard escorts her back into the city, Bueh notices a small, poor girl begging for food. With the abilities she possesses the goat then creates food for the family from mere grass, which the big black bird observes from a distance. Fooled by the golden glow she thinks of riches and proceeds to attack the goat in hopes of getting gold. During the chase the city gate is destroyed and the bird manages to grab the fleeing Bueh when she runs into the forest in order to protect any citizens from being harmed. Ryahno intervenes, fighting the bird off by setting her feathers on fire. With the goat on her side the woman then returns to the city. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Kuraz Ryahno * Sheenyai Yavei * Dahvius Falehi * Bueh * Hwong YiFung * The big black bird * Paci Ahrow Trivia * It is hinted that someone, probably another guard or multiple guards, previously lost their life under Ryahno's supervision, as she says "No one is scattering under my responsibility... again." In the context "scattering" stands for a scattering of the person's energy, meaning dying. * As Ryahno mentions "another daughter," it is established that at one point during her life she raised a child. * The bird's name is not mentioned until Episode 4. Links * Official link to the episode on tumblr Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 1 Category:Episodes